ninjaskfandomcom-20200213-history
Sephere
Origin Sephere is a Koresul from the planet Kore, in the speak of Earthlings. The people of Kore see themselves as universal protectors, due to them being one of the oldest and most powerful civilizations in the universe. Sephere is one of these Universal Protectors and was given the power to control the elements. Those who are deemed Universal Protectors are transported across the universe to planets which have a high probability of requiring their help. Sephere's latest destination is Earth. Upon arriving to Earth Sephere met the members of the NinjasK team and decided to join them in order to defend the Earth from any threat it may face. History Sephere has never been closely attatched to anyone, he had friends and colleagues who also worked on Kore as Universal Protectors, and while he cares for them, never has emotion when it comes to death or when people have to leave. It was this trait that saw him quickly rise up the ranks of the Protectors, he just accepted that was his life and just got on with the job in hand. He comes across as quite laidback but its because he has never feared, or had to make a difficult decision, never been jealous or envious, he doesn't even have anger or sadness. He's always been good at adapting to new things. Apart from that general backround, his history just consists of his many journeys to the different worlds on different missions. Personality Sephere is a carefree person and has no general feelings for people, Although he does protect others and works well in a team formation, He loves travelling everywhere and seeing every location and next possible villian he will face, one of his features is his changing hair, sometimes its red and flamy, some times its blue and wavy, can be white and spikey, even a slick black look Powers & Abilities 'Elemental Manipulation' Sephere is able manipulate the elements of Spirit, Earth, Air, Fire and Water, as based on the Pagan Pentagram. Sephere is able to modify his body to follow the traits of the elements, as well as controlling elements in the area around him. Fire Manipulation Sephere is able to control the element of Fire. This allows him to coat his entire body in flames and be unaffected by any fire damage whilst in this form. He is also able to control any fire that is within 5 foot of his body, allowing him to attack at a range with fire based projectiles. Water Manipulation Sephere is able to control the element of Water. This allows him to alter his body to be a liquid. Due to his control over Water he is able to retain a human like form whilst in this transformation. Whilst in this form Sephere is able to negate almost all damage inflicted upon him by warping his body around opponents limbs when they strike. Sephere is also able to control any water within a 5 foot radius of his body, this allows him to create mini tidal waves or fight with water as a projectile. Earth Manipulation Sephere is able to control the element of Earth. This allows him to form hard rocks around his entire body, making him almost impervious to damage. Not only does this increase Sephere's ability to withstand damage, but the amount of additional weight also increases his potential for physical damage. Sephere is also able to control rock within a 5 foot radius of his body, this allows him to create tough rock walls to block attacks. Air Manipulation Sephere is able to control the element of Air. Whilst he is not able to assume a gas like form, he is however able to lighten his body to the point where flight is possible. 'Martial Arts' Sephere is a highly skilled Martial Artist, able to combine aspects of Jujitsu, Tae Kwon Do and Judo in combat. This allows him to be highly unpredictable with his moves, as well as being able to analyse his opponents combat styles quickly. Relationships Category:Characters(Good) Category:Characters Category:NinjasK(Group)